


Walk it off?

by The_Great_Deprussian



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Has Zero Sympathy Skills, Bloody Drayads, He . . .Tried Tho?, Kinda fluff, M/M, Probably Irreverent Handling Of Canon, Silly, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Deprussian/pseuds/The_Great_Deprussian
Summary: In which Baz doesn't know how to sympathy.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 28





	Walk it off?

“Mother of Merlin.” Simon groaned as he dug his fingers into the dirt beneath him, “Bloody, freaking, mother of Merlin!”

Baz stood a few feet away, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing but knowing he should probably do something. Maybe ask if Snow was okay? Well, he obviously wasn’t. But wasn’t that what one was supposed to do at times like this? Worth a shot, Baz supposed.

“You alright Snow.”

Simon snorted coldly, “Oh yes Baz. I’m just peachy! Those bloody dryads booted me out of a tree that was nearly fifty feet in the air. But I am perfectly fine!”

“Sarcasm won’t help anything you know.” Baz sighed, putting his thumbs in his pockets.

Simon growled softly, “Fine. No I am not ‘alright.’ My leg is nearly at a freaking 90 degree angle!”

Baz shrugged, a tad helplessly, at the statement, “Walk it off?”

Simon stared at him. Baz stared back cooly. Simon blinked once, “Walk it off. Bloody walk it off!? Are you blind?! My leg is broken Baz! I can’t just walk it off!”

Baz shrugged again, “Hobble then, I guess. Or crawl.”

Baz proceeded to nimbly side-step Simon’s swing at his leg with an aggrieved sigh, “I suppose I shall carry you back to school. You can get the proper medical attention there.”

Simon nodded and leaned back against a tree, “Yes. I daresay you will.”

Baz crouched down and hooked one arm under the back of Simon’s knees, while the other supported his back. Simon looped his arms around Baz’s neck, his grip tight. Baz met his eyes.

“Ready? I’m going to lift you on three. This is going to hurt.”

Simon gritted his teeth and nodded, “1,2,3.”

As Baz lifted, and Simon gave a muffled scream, Baz wished his boyfriend’s leg had the decency to break straight. Baz knew plenty of healing spells and would have been able to help. Unfortunately for both of them however, Simon’s leg needed to be set first and no spell Baz knew would do that.

Simon panted, face pale and sweaty once Baz was upright. Baz sighed, “Sorry.”

“Don’t,” Simon bit out, “You have a spell that’ll make it stop hurting.”

“I do. Plenty. But I can’t hold my wand while carrying you and I doubt you want me to put you down again. That would hurt more.”

“Why didn’t you use those, oh I don’t know, before you picked me up!”

“Forget. Now, I’m going to start moving. Ready?”

If Simon had been in better shape, he may have ridiculed Baz for forgetting. As it was, he just glared before closing his eyes, relaxing, and nodding. Baz started walking towards the school. With every step a whimper escaped Simon’s lips.

“Still can’t believe you got beaten up by a dryad. Chosen One, my arse.”

“Bloody vampire. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed homies! à bientôt!


End file.
